


The Thing About Friends

by killmeksoo



Series: Greaser/Punk Au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Prequel, Standalone, but also kind of a prequel, jongdae is just being a good friend, mentions of past xiuhan, minseok is a player, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmeksoo/pseuds/killmeksoo
Summary: Jongdae has always been close friends with Minseok.It's just...maybe his new piercings bring him closer.(Jongdae gets some new piercings and Minseok gets curious)





	The Thing About Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a prequel to another fic i've been working on for awhile. But it's completely unrelated so I figured I'd just post it as a standalone instead of letting it collect dust in my archives.
> 
> This work is completely unbeta'd so please be understanding!
> 
> Thanks and let me know if you enjoy!

It had started like any other weekend. Jongdae and Minseok were sprawled on the couch, watching some rerun of Maury while Baekhyun ran out to get pizza. Then things quickly spiraled into something unlike any other weekend.  
“How much do you wanna bet she trips and falls while trying to run away from the camera?” Minseok says, hitting Jongdae in the chest to get his attention.  
Jongdae winces, patting his chest gingerly. Minseok stares at him with disbelieving eyes.  
“Dude, I barely hit you. Are you high?”  
“Yes,” Jongdae replies “And it's not that, idiot, I got my nipples pierced last week. They're still sensitive.”

Jongdae getting things pierced was of little surprise to anyone anymore. His ears were decorated from top to bottom in hoops, with a stud in the cartilage of each ear. He had a bar on one eyebrow, a cute stud on his nose, and his notable tongue piercing which had pretty much made him famous in high school. Or infamous, depending on which half of the student body you talked to. So the nipple piercings really shouldn't have come as a surprise, and yet, Minseok was giving him a look. A look that made Jongdae worry that he hadn't brought enough cleaning solution for the hoops on his chest. The appraising kind of look when he was meeting someone new and trying to decide if he wanted to fuck them or not.  
He had touchy friends.  
He was used to it.  
“No” Jongdae says immediately, eyebrows raised in warning.  
Minseok adopts his signature ‘I'm innocent’ face that fools absolutely no one. He just looks like a pouty kitten.  
“I didn't say anything!”  
“I know what you're thinking, you pervert.” Jongdae snaps.  
“You're wounding me, Chennie.” Minseok pouts at him full on, and Jesus fucking Christ. He was fighting a losing battle. Minseok could seduce his mortal enemy with zero effort. So when he actually tried to seduce his best friend…

Minseok sidles up next to Jongdae before inserting himself in the other man's lap, grinding down. Jongdae curses, glaring when his hips swivel up to meet Minseok's despite himself.  
“I just wanna see them.” Minseok promises.  
Jongdae squints at him-cause really, he wasn't fooling anyone- and raises his shirt over his head, careful to not let the piercings catch on the fabric.  
When his shirt is off, Minseok makes a small ooh sound before immediately reaching out to touch.  
“Hey!” Jongdae nearly shouts.  
Minseok is unbothered and a second later, Jongdae feels calloused hands on his chest, gently tracing over the piercing. Jongdae clamps his mouth shut to keep from groaning. The area is still tender, his nipples puffy, and they really shouldn't be touched at all besides for cleaning when it's so early in the healing process.  
“Fuck,” Minseok says, watching him. “Are you really that sensitive?”  
“Yes. And no, I will not fuck you.”  
The hands trail down from Jongdae’s chest to his flat stomach, stopping at his belt buckle.  
Minseok smirks at him with eyebrows raised.  
“Well is it alright if I fuck you? It's been awhile since I've been with someone loud, like my Chennie.”  
Jongdae doesn't argue when Minseok leans in, planting an open mouthed kiss on his lips. A small, appreciative noise sounds from the back of his throat as Minseok licks into his mouth, tongue meeting metal as he lavishes the ball resting in the center of Jongdae’s mouth. 

Minseok is very good at convincing. 

And kissing.

Jongdae grimaces, breaking away. He couldn't help that his voice just naturally projected.

They had both promised to never bring up that drunken debacle again. If only, because they were caught in the act by campus police in the parking lot outside Jongdae’s music building freshman year. Very nearly ended up in jail. It doesn’t stop Jongdae from contemplating a redo. It wasn’t as if either of them were lacking in terms of experience. Both of them were smart enough to not let this interfere with their friendship.

After a few seconds, Jongdae sighs in defeat, appearing for all intents like a put upon punk rocker primadonna.

“Where does Baek keep his lube?” Minseok asks off handed, eyes searching the room while his hands skim to play with the piercing. Jongdae is already half hard from the soft pads of Minseok's fingers working over the tender buds.

“Um? Everywhere?” Jongdae supplies. 

Baekhyun isn't exactly a saint.

Minseok slides from Jongdae’s lap and disappears into Baekhyun’s room, with a soft “Get naked” in Jongdae’s general direction.  
Jongdae huffs and does as he's told, stripping his shirt all the way off and sliding his jeans down his legs and onto the floor.  
Minseok re-enters the room with a half full bottle of lube in hand, and a devastating smile on his face.

“This is going to be fun.”

Jongdae turns himself over, leaning on his elbows and knees across the couch, spreading his legs as much as he can in the limited amount of space.  
“I remain unconvinced.” Jongdae replies, giving his ass a little shake.

Minseok slaps it once, kneading the flesh and spreading his cheeks apart. 

“Hmm” Minseok says. “I recall you being the reason we got caught last time. The security guard heard your screams all the way across the parking lot... While parked in his car.. With the windows rolled up...He thought someone was being assaulted, remember?”  
Jongdae’s ears flush.

“Are you going to fuck me or tease me, you absolute ass?”

“Both?” Minseok replies with a smirk.

Jongdae feels a lubed finger circling his rim and he relaxes. When it comes to sex, Minseok doesn't play around. The finger enters his hole after meeting minimal resistance and with the lube, the stretch was hardly noticeable. He may have been playing with himself earlier that day. Maybe. Jongdae rocks back onto the digit, murmuring “more” and a few seconds later, Minseok adds a second finger. Jongdae’s cock is almost fully erect now, and throbbing. The stretching part always had been his favorite.

“You're so pretty stretching open for me, baby,” Minseok coos.

Jongdae buries his face in the couch cushions, muffling the sounds of his groans.  
Minseok scissors his fingers inside of Jongdae working up towards the cluster of nerves that will set him on fire. Jongdae whines as Minseok works him open. He rocks into him slow and deep, curling his fingers inside and flexing. Jongdae moans at the friction, his breath coming in stuttered pants. The wet, filthy, sounds of Minseok’s fingers working into his ass making Jongdae shake.

“Are you going to squeeze this tight around my cock, baby? Hm?” Minseok asks, fingers brushing Jongdae’s prostate, sending him into a new fit of whining.

“Fuck, yes, please,” Jongdae babbles, sounding far more wrecked than he expected, hips rutting against air. He wants to touch his cock, which has been bobbing and twitching, completely neglected, throughout this process; but he's not sure one arm can hold his weight so he leaves it be; whimpering as it dribbles precum onto the furniture fabric.

“Ready for another?” Minseok asks when Jongdae is nearly lost to sensation, biting into his fist to keep from moaning too loudly.  
“Yes, god, yes.”

Minseok does not disappoint, Jongdae feels another lubed finger at his entrance before it slowly works its way inside. The stretch is there now, and Jongdae winces slightly at the feeling of fullness. Minseok gives him a few moments to adjust before he’s back at his ministrations, twisting and pulling and brushing up against Jongdae’s prostate.

Minseok’s other hand rests on Jongdae’s ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks. He gives the flesh a few quick spanks, turning the skin pink.  
Jongdae whips his head from side to side, trying to stave off a quickly building orgasm. 

He moans pitifully when Minseok circles his prostate with the three fingers, prodding gently. Jongdae’s cock is bobbing above the couch, twitching each time Minseok works his fingers in a certain way and quickly staining Baekhyun’s couch with his precum.

It takes a few moments for Jongdae to notice that Minseok isn't thrusting into him anymore, just watching as Jongdae grinds himself back on his fingers, working himself open and sloppy for Minseok

“You're so pretty, Chennie.” Minseok says, kissing Jongdae’s back and shoulders.

“So pretty, and tight. Do you want me to fuck you until you scream again?”

Jongdae is already screaming in his head,  
his legs are shaking and he's breathlessly mumbling nonsense.

“Ready for my cock, Chennie?”

Jongdae isn't waiting another second. He flips over to face Minseok, with minor issue (his small puddle of precum is quickly covered with his shirt), and holds his legs up and open; knees nearly touching his shoulders.  
Minseok grins at him and gives Jongdae’s cock a few slippery pumps. Jongdae moans, wiggling from impatience and leaning up to kiss Minseok, leaving a wet trail across his jaw and down his throat, marking his skin, sucking desperately at the flesh until bruises appear across his collarbone. Jongdae grinds himself against Minseok's bulge, the friction nearly brings him to tears. 

“You're getting lube all over my jeans,” Minseok comments, unbuttoning said article of clothing and pushing them down enough to set his own straining cock free.

“Your own fault for fucking your best friend fully clothed.” Jongdae huffs.

Minseok laughs, leaning in to kiss Jongdae on the lips. It starts gentle and quickly becomes wet, and sloppy; both of their tongues wrestling for dominance, Jongdae uncaring when his piercing catches on Minseok's teeth. 

Jongdae feels the blunt head of Minseok's cock at his opening and braces himself. Minseok isn't big, but he's forceful. Jongdae anticipates soreness for the next few days. In one smooth motion, Minseok buries himself inside Jongdae’s ass, simultaneously attaching himself to Jongdae’s nipple and sucking- hard. Jongdae shouts, stunned from the pleasure-pain. He really, really likes the nipple play and Minseok takes notice, immediately.

“You like that, baby? You like when I get your nipples puffy and swollen?”

His hands working the ring that his tongue isn't. His thrusts are shallow, not hitting nearly as deep as Jongdae knows he can go but the mouth on his chest, sucking and teasing, has him clenching around the cock anyways.

“Ah, Minseok, please..” Jongdae whines, unsure of what he wants the other to do. His dick is throbbing on his stomach but he doesn't want to touch it for fear of cumming too quickly.

Minseok sits back on his knees, and moves his hands to Jongdae’s hips, holding him in place. He thrusts in, slow and deep, letting Jongdae feel him along his inner walls as he pulls almost all the way out, and begins violently pounding into him. Jongdae can swear his brain rattles against his skull from the force of the first hard thrust. His mouth is open on an unending “o” as Minseok slams into his prostate repeatedly, unforgiving as Jongdae whimpers in stunted moans, effectively impaled on Minseok’s shaft. The pace is brutal, Jongdae can do nothing in the onslaught but whimper and moan pitifully as his cock leaks precum all over his stomach.

A finger traces up to flick at Jongdae’s piercing while Minseok’s other hand circles Jongdae’s cock; jacking him off to the uneven rhythm of Minseok’s thrusts.  
Impossibly, the volume of Jongdae’s moaning gets louder as Minseok angles his hips just so- and then he's spilling himself all over his stomach and Minseok’s hand, body convulsing as he screams. His ass squeezing Minseok’s cock in a vice grip, keeping him from thrusting for a few moments. Minseok takes the cum covered digits and slides them into Jongdae’s open mouth as he gasps.

Jongdae clamps down, sucking the fingers clean and giving Minseok his very best ‘come hither’ look from beneath his lashes.

“Fuck,” Minseok pants, his thrusts becoming stunted as Jongdae softens beneath him, becoming pliant.  
“Fuck, Chennie.” 

Minseok pulls out and jerks himself off to the sight of Jongdae, wrecked, beneath him. He works his way up Jongdae’s body until his knees are on either side of Jongdae’s face and his cock is resting on Jongdae’s lips.

Jongdae takes the hint, planting doting kisses along the head of Minseok’s cock before working his tongue around its length. He pays special care the the underside of his shaft, making sure he flicks his tongue piercing against the sensitive skin, worshipping his sac with, sweet, sloppy kisses. When he takes the entire length into his mouth, Minseok grabs a fistful of Jongdae’s hair, pulling him up onto his cock until he feels the tip poking at the back of his throat, his gag reflex protesting at the intrusion, and tears spring into the corners of his eyes. He chokes around the cock, drool filling his mouth and leaking out from his lips but Minseok keeps him still, thrusting in as Jongdae coughs, his mouth instinctively contracting around the length.

“Have I told you how much I love your tongue piercing?” Minseok moans, thrusting, impossibly deeper, into Jongdae’s mouth. Minseok wipes the tears from Jongdae’s cheeks, giving him a few moments to relax at the intrusion.

After a moment, Jongdae hums on Minseok’s dick, which only has Minseok fucking into his mouth harder.  
“I'm going to cum” Minseok says, bucking his hips into Jongdae’s throat.

Jongdae moans around the cock in his mouth, letting his piercing scrape the underside of Minseok’s dick as he thrusts into his throat.  
Minseok cums a second later, shooting into the back of Jongdae’s abused mouth. 

With a sigh, Minseok pulls himself off of Jongdae, falling off the couch completely and laying sprawled on the ground.

Jongdae uses his discarded shirt to clean up the mess on his chin where he'd slobbered and stomach where his cum was getting cold and uncomfortable. He'd borrow one from Baekhyun before he left.

“Been awhile, for you?” Jongdae teases, or tries to. His voice has gone dry and scratchy. “Didn't last nearly as long as I've heard you brag about.”

Minseok hums to himself softly. He pokes his head up to stare at Jongdae.

“I want a relationship.” He says after a moment. “Fucking for fun is fine and all, but. I don't know. Lately I've wanted…this. The teasing, the laughing, the going out for pizza after. ”

Jongdae’s eyebrows reach his hairline.

“I'm not going to date you, Minseok. You only want me for my piercings anyways.”  
Minseok laughs, shaking his head.

“Is this you finally getting over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” Jongdae asks carefully.

Minseok rolls his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Harry Potter.”

“But you understood the reference, and that's what matters.”

“Pretty sure I've been over Luhan for like a year now.” Minseok says lightly.

“Burying your dick in anything that moves does not constitute as being over someone.” Jongdae remarks, pulling his jeans back on. 

“Whatever. Asshole.” Minseok is smiling at Jongdae, effectively removing the bite from his words. 

“Go get yourself a nice nerdy person. Like me.”  
Whatever Minseok is about to say is cut off by Baekhyun whirling into the room with two giant pizza boxes in hand. 

“Hey, I invited Yixing and Kris. Also I got an invite to a party at some freshmen’s house so we should all - why the fuck is my lube all over the couch-” Baekhyun pauses to gasp; eyes taking in Jongdae reclined on the couch, sitting as far away as possible from his puddle of precum which he'd tried to scrub out with his shirt, and failed, wearing only his jeans and Minseok still sitting on the floor. “Jongdae, YOUR NIPPLES. I love them, but they also look red which is a sign of infection, I have saline solution in my medicine cabinet and Minseok-”

Minseok glances at Baekhyun.

“Your dick is out.”

Both men swear; Jongdae heading for Baekhyun’s bathroom and Minseok rearranging himself back into his pants. 

“Y'all are disgusting, and I hate you, just so you know.” Baekhyun goes on, placing the pizzas on the table. “And I hope you know how to remove lube stains and-oh, god, did one of you cum on my couch- from furniture because otherwise, I will kill you.”

Baekhyun was pouting, unable to look at his most treasured piece of furniture.

“Baek, you picked this thing up on the side of the street. Pretty sure there's a small family of rodents living in it.” Minseok reminds the younger. 

“That's besides the point. Friends don't fuck their other friends on their other friend’s couch and then ruin it. Anyways,” Baekhyun says with a huff, Jongdae re-enters the room, nipple rings properly cleaned. “Unlike some people, I have not taken part in nearly enough debauchery for one night.”

“What do you think about a cock piercing?” Jongdae asked offhand, rummaging around to find a shirt of Baekhyun’s that was to his liking.

The look that Baekhyun sends Jongdae is smoldering and his knees almost lock in place.

Baekhyun wets his lips with his tongue.  
“Well, if you get a dick piercing, I'll have to fuck you, it's only fair.”

Interesting. Jongdae ponders momentarily while 

Baekhyun flits around the room, pizza in his mouth and yet, somehow, still effectively shouting orders to “Get ready” 

“For the freshmen party?” Jongdae asks.

“Yes. Plenty of new, young people for Minseok to stick his perverted old hands all over instead of his best friends. And free beer.”

Minseok throws a pillow with deadly accuracy at Baekhyun’s face.

“I'll go for the beer.” Minseok says with a grin.

“Great!” Baekhyun says, his voice is light, contrasting with the dark expression on his face as he whips the pillow back at Minseok. “It’s settled.”


End file.
